Rusted Silhouette
by morgafly
Summary: An art gallery, mismatching shoes and a whole lot of cheese. JoesphJonasLola.


I was scrolling through as I always do, and I read a bunch of Lilly/Joe Jonas stories. Seriously, I love that pairing. Joe is eighteen, and I'm guessing Emily (Or…Lily/Lola?) is fifteen? Three year difference, get over it. Age is just a number. So, I've decided to do a Lola/Joe pairing. YAY! Hopefully you like it.

**Rusted Silhouette**

"Tell me again, why I'm here?" Lola Luftnagle (Bare with me for spelling!), a.k.a. Lilly Truscott, asked, itching her bright pink wig as she followed Hannah Montana into a huge art gallery.

Hannah sighed, shaking her head. "Because, if you're not here, I'll have to stick with my daddy, who doesn't know what he's talking about when it comes to criticizing art." It was true, Hannah's dad did have a tendency to drag on and on about how the piece wasn't 'detailed enough' or wasn't 'fit for the lighting.' Billy Ray should really just stick to music, his main forte.

Walking through the paintings, Lola didn't really understand any of the meanings. The artist just painted a bunch of … colorful splotches. Until, she saw one masterpiece that made up for all the past disappointment. He was tall, dark and handsome, just the way she liked them.

His eyes were captivating, his smile was warm, and his hair was perfect down to the very last lock. Just looking at him made Lola want to whip out her cell phone and snap a picture of him. He. Was. Gorgeous.

Then, Lola's worst nightmare came true. He looked at her.

It was just for a split second. But, he looked at her again and lingered there. She probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. She could feel color flowing to her face, before Lola quickly ran to Hannah and hid behind her.

"I just met the most gorgeous boy!" She squealed to her best friend from behind. She hadn't really met him, but those two minutes of eye contact was enough for her.

Hannah was obviously interested in seeing what boy Lola was talking about, listened carefully. When Lola pointed out the boy, Hannah almost dropped her drink. She was pointing at Joe Jonas, who was standing by his two brothers and very busily devouring some sort of cheese, the hottie himself. It was odd for Lola to be so shy in front of a guy. Usually, when she was Lilly, she's go right up and talk to him. But, now, she was acting quite …. girlish? This wasn't like Lola, not at all.

Hannah was good friends with all three of the brothers, Nick especially, if you catch my drift, they were nice guys. They were approachable and Lilly had no reason to be scared to go talk to him.

"Sweet niblets, Lilly, just go talk to him."

Those words paralyzed Lola in a state of shock. How could her best friend suggest such a thing? She was NOT going to talk to Joe Jonas. No chance.

"Hi, I'm Lola."

Darn Hannah and her persuasive talks. It took a good thirty minutes for Lola to give into Hannah's pleas to make conversation. Plus, this also gave Hannah a chance to go talk to Mr. Wonderful Nick Jonas. How flipping fantastic, they know each other. Lola was a stranger, in an abnormally colored pink wig. Her converse didn't match her outfit or hair, and Joe probably thought she was an idiot who didn't know how to dress properly.

But, he smiled.

"I'm Joe, nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're a friend of Hannah's?" He asked with interest, polishing off the last bit of cheese he had on his cheap paper plate.

Lola nodded, star struck. Joe Jonas was showing interest in her. Actual interest! It was time for her to suck up her pride, and gain confidence.

And confidence was what she got.

The two shared interesting conversations, filled with laughs and snorts (The snorts coming from Lola.). Lola had found out that Joe loves to watch soccer and he has a strange obsession with Pop Tarts. And he liked cheese. A lot. Joe found out that Lola liked to surf, and that she was really down to earth.

"So, then I said, 'Dude! Why'd you drink all the milk?!' And Nick just flipped out saying it was 'his milk'." Joe babbled, using quotation marks to liven up the sentence. Lola listened contenting, laughing all the way. "That's so funny! I can't believe you guys actually had a fight over milk!"

Joe just shrugged, obviously embarrassed about his overreaction.

Hannah oddly walked up to the couple, tugging on Lola's arm. "Erg, Lola, it's time to go." She heard a groan come from Joe and another groan from Lola.

"Well, okay. I am pretty tired. Thanks for an amazing night, Joe." Lola embraced Joe tightly, inhaling his scent. Joe hugged her just as tight, smiling warmly. "It was fun getting to know you, Lola. You should tag along with Hannah more often."

_Oh, believe me, if you're going to be there, I will._ Lola thought to herself, smiling smugly as she and Hannah left the gallery.

_El fin._

NO! Joe and Lola didn't get together! That would've been too weird, with the secret identity and everything. So, what'd you think? I could've and should've made this longer, I know. But, I'm too brain-dead. Plus, I have homework I still have to do! Be thankful you got this story today. Please review, and until later, ciao! –morgafly.


End file.
